Poor Unfortunate Souls
"Poor Unfortunate Souls" was the song Ursula sang during The Little Mermaid. The song features Ariel turning to Ursula for help in becoming human, and Ursula lies to her, saying that she's reformed. at the end of the song, Ariel gives Ursula her voice (literally), and she is turned into a human, Lyrics Ursula: speaking The only way to get what you want... is to become a human yourself! Ariel: speaking Can you do that? Ursula: speaking My dear sweet child! It's what I do! It's what I live for: to help unfortunate merfolks like yourself! Poor souls with no one else to turn into... singing I admit that in the past, I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. But You'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light, and made a switch. True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed. And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf, on the miserable lonely and depressed to Flotsam and Jetsam pathetic. singing Poor unfortunate souls. In pain. In need. This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl. And do I help them? Yes, indeed. Those poor, unfortunate souls. So sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron crying "spells, Ursula! Please." and I help them. Yes I do. Now, it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price. And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em across the coals. Yes, I've had the odd complaint. But on the whole, I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls. speaking Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for 3 days. Got that? 3 days. Now, listen! This is important! Before the sun sets on the third day, you've gotta get dear old princie to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss. The kiss of true love! If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human... PERMANENTLY! But... if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a mermaid, and... you belong TO ME! Sebastian: speaking NO, ARIEL! interrupted by Flotsam and Jetsam Ursula:speaking Have we got a deal? Ariel: speaking If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again. Ursula: speaking That's right! But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Oh, and just one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know. Ariel:speaking But I don't have any- Ursula: speaking I'm not asking much. Just a token, really. A trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is... Your Voice! Ariel: speaking My voice? Ursula: speaking You got it, sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, ZIP. Ariel: speaking But, without my voice, how can I- Ursula: speaking You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of BODY LANGUAGE!!!!! Ha! singing The men up there don't like a lot of blabber. They think a girl who gossips is a bore. Yes, on land, it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word. And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on they're not all that impressed with conversation. True gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who gets the man. Come on, you poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead, make your choice. I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much. JUST YOUR VOICE! You poor unfortunate soul. It's sad, but true. If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp, and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll. Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys. THE BOSS IS ON A ROLL! This poor unfortunate SOOOOOOOOOOUL! signs away Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea! Larynxis, glossitis, et max laryngitis... LA VOCE TO ME!!!!!!! Ariel Now.... SING! sings away KEEP SINGING!!!!!! continues until her voice disappears Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! etc., etc., etc. turns into human Category:Songs Category:Witches